1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to distributing content, such as video content or image content to remote devices, and in particular to distributing content over a network to remote devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content distribution has become a key feature of the Internet and viewing content has become one of the prime uses of user devices, such as mobile phone, tablet computers, and the like. However, distribution of such content utilizes massive and expensive resources, including server farms. Further, the creation of such resources can likewise require a great deal of resources. Conventional systems fail to provide an adequate way to compensate providers of content.